Can't have her
by RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga
Summary: Rogue has a new boyfriend and Remy return's to the x men. What will he do when he finds out what's relly going on with Rogue. This story is rated M for rape and more.I am sorr for my summary's i suck at them so i am sorry.


**Disclamer: I do not own x men evolution charaters or anything that has to do with x men.**

**I am sorry but i can't do any accents or anything like that so a i am sorry in advance.**

**Can't Have Her**

Early one morning an aubran haired girl with white bangs was coming down the grand stair case of the mansion. Where she and other mutants lived. She just got to the middle of the stair case when she saw someone who none of the x men had seen for over 2 years.

"Swamp Rat! You came back!" The swamp rat in question,turned to see his cherie known as Rogue to everyone.

"Cherie, Remy's missed you too."

"Hahaha, I ain't your cherie swamp rat."

Before Rogue could say anything else her new boyfriend Willaim or Will for short came into the room.

"There you are darling. I have been looking for you everywhere." Will said going up to Rogue and kissing her. Then he finally noticed Remy.

"Hi, we haven't met i'm Willaim. I'm Rogue's boyfriend. And who are you? And how do you know my Rogue?"

"Will be nice, this is Remy also known as Gambit. He prefers the guys call him Gambit."

"I see." Willaim put his arm around Rogue's waist and squeezed her. "Rogue, darling we are going out tonight so be ready at 7pm."

"But Will, Remy just got back.I would like to talk to him and catch up on how things are going with him and where he has been for 2 can go out to dinner anytime." Willaim still had his arm around Rogue'd waist and he purposly squeezed to hard.

"Oww! That hurt Will."

"Sorry darling, I will see you later. Bye." Then he gave Rogue a forceful passionate kiss. That made Remy get really mad.

After Willaim left, Rogue turned back to Remy and gave him a big hug.

_'This isn't like moi's cherie' _Remy thought. When Remy felt something wet on his chest, He pushed Rogue back gentally.

"What's wrong cher? Did he hurt you when he squeezed to tight. Or when he kissed you like he did?" Remy could feel his anger building as Rogue fericely wiped the tears away.

"No , no everything is fine, I guess. I guess I..umm just missed you lots." Rogue finished wiping the tears away, then forced a smile. Then she just went back into his arms.

As Rogue was wiping her eyes Remy saw something that made him hate Willaim even more.s When she lifted her arm to wipe her eyes her sleeve fell and the top of her shirt went lower exposing her neck. All down her arms and neck were cuts and dark burises.

"Cher can we talk tonight? Remy will come to your room at 6 tonight." Remy explained while stroking her soft silky hair.

"No, umm we will talk tomorrow you might get tired after talking to everyone and celabreting your return."She pulled out of his protective hold. Remy could see and feel her fear.

"Ok, maybe Remy will speak to you later then. If he's not to tired." Remy said hesatently. Then went to see everyone else in the mansion.

Later at dinner there was a big feast for Remy's return to the x men. Everyone was there execpt Willaim and Rogue. So Remy told everyone that he would go and get them.

Meanwhile up stairs in Will's room. Rogue was telling Willaim that she wants to leave him because she couldn't handle anymore abuse and pain. Willaim expolted in anger.

"Rogue I haven't asked you for anything. I think I should be able to have some fun with MY girlfriend."

"Your so called "fun" is slapping,punshing,calling me names, and forcfully kissing me is FUN TO YOU?!?"

"Yes it is fun doing those things. But you want to know what else is fun?"

That's when he took out a pair of handcuffs and walked toward her wiht an evil grin on his face. As soon as she knew what he was thinking she made run for the door and was just about to open it when he grabbed her and threw her toward the locked the door and then turned toward Rogue and jumped on top of her and when she was a bout to scream he put his hand over her mouth and reached over to his side table and pulled out a gag and tied it around her mouth. Then he took her top and pants nd everything off of her and then handcuffed her hands to the headboard.

Once he had her exposed to struggled trying to get out and to cover herself but she couldn' undid his pants and opened her legs and then with all the force he could he took her over and over again untill he exploded inside her. Rogue was still trying to get him off of her but still couldn't she was in to much pain.

When Remy noticed that Rogue wasn't in her room he knew something had to be ran to Willaim's room. '_Hold on cherie, please be okay.' _When Remy got to Will's room he heard someone crying and muffled screams. Remy kicked the door down and grabbed Willaim off of her and the started beating him. When he was uncounises. Remy ran to Rogue while taking off his trench coat and wraping it around her and using a little bit of his power blowing off the handcuffs that bound her to the bed.

As soon as Remy got to the bottem of the stairs everyone saw Rogue being carried and Hank and Logan and the other teachers rushed her down to the Med Lab. The others found Willaim in his room. Remy explained what he knew and so did Rogue. Willaim got treated and then was put in a cell untill the police arrived.

In the Med Lab Rogue had finished getting treated and was now talking to Remy who never left her side. But unknown to them Willaim got out of his cell and was watching them as they spoke.

"Cherie you going to be okay now?"

"Yeah I am gonna be just fine swamp rat." She said with a smirk on her face. They both started to laugh and right then and there they knew that they both loved each other more then anything.

"Umm... Cherie Remy, umm... Remy loves you. He would love if you would agree to be his girlfriend and maybe something more someday?" Rogue smiled and kissed Remy with more passion then ever. After they relutently pulled a part for some much needed air. She replied.

"I love you too,my sexy swamp rat. Rogue would love to be Remy's girlfriend."

Remy chuckled as Rogue spoke in his third person speech. She smiled and reailze what she did and started laughing as kissed agin and then pulled a part.

"Alright sugah, it's late we should get some sleep." Rogue saw the sparkle in Remy's eyes as she spoke. "In our own bed's swamp rat."

Remy just pouted ad smirked.

"Okay then cherie, thats true you need some rest so you can get better. So bon night moi cherie." Remy got up and kissed Rogue and tucked her in. Then made his was up to his room.

Meanwhile all though Rogue and Remy's conversation Willaim was watching and listening to everything they had to say. After he saw Remy leave he waited for rogue to fall asleep. As soon as she was a sleep he slid in her room and told her how he felt.

"Well, well ,well Rogue I see that you did have feelings for that swamp jerk. Well at least I kno the truth. But if I can't have you then know one will." With that he took out his pocket knife that he took back from storage and slit Rogue's neck and stabbed her in the chest.

The next morning Remy and Kitty saw the proffesor,Logan and the other teachers down in Rogue's room.

"Like proff what's wrong?"

"Yeah mon has the same question as the pettie." Then Remy saw Rogue laying dead on the bed her left her in the night before. He droped the tray he was holding and ran to her side and held her nd rocked her back and forth and cried.

"Cher please wake up, don't leave me. We just got together please don't leave me." Remy just continued to cradle Rogue in his arm's.

On the day of her funeral everyone came and everyone said at least something about Rogue. After the service Remy stayed behind. He already got his revenge on Willaim for killing his cherie.

For the past few weeks after the funeral. Remy found it hard to do everything. So a month of not having Rogue in his arm's anymore he wnet to her grave.

"Cherie, if Remy can't hve you in the land of the living. Then he shall have you in the land of the dead." Remy then raised a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

When Remy got to heaven he looked and looked all around to find Rogue. Then he saw her.

"Cherie!" He walked up to her huddled body. Rogue head the voice and her head snaped up and she smiled and jump up and ran into his arm's. She kissed him and hugged him never wanting to let him go.

"Remy, Oh Remy! What are you doing here?" She stoped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "You killed yourself didn't you?" She cried and hugged him knowing that he gave up his life so he could be with her.

"Oui cherie, Remy couldn't live without you anymore."

"Oh, Remy I love you so much." Rogue and Remy just stayed holding each other for as long as they could cause now they really could be together forever.

**The End**


End file.
